


Slice of Life

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [114]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "Addison, I love you, in a really, really big – pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window – unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you." - Meredith Grey
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Slice of Life

* * *

**Slice of Life**

* * *

" _ **Addison**_ _, I love you, in a really, really big – pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window – unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you." - Meredith Grey_

* * *

Meredith had given Addison the speech close to a year ago, and long after they'd gotten together, Addison had finally taken the hint and set up a date for them both at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Oh wow Addison, they have all the best flavors here. Blueberry, cherry, apple-cinnamon, chocolate, caramel, it's just all so overwhelming-" says Meredith.

"Yeah, they all look divine," says Addison, supportively.

They end up picking blackcurrant flavor, because Meredith had never had it before, and they each manage to eat one and a half of the four slices before they are completely stuffed.

"Wow, that was amazing," says Meredith, as she cuddles into Addison in the restaurant booth.

"Yeah, oof-watch the belly Meredith, I'm so full," says Addison, giggling as she shifts so Meredith's weight is distributed evenly.

"Mm, we can snuggle more when we get home when we've walked it off," says Meredith, as she reaches for the takeout container.

"Absolutely," says Addison, as she gets the cheque.

* * *

There's exactly one slice of cheesecake left, and Meredith puts it in the fridge on the top shelf, but not before she stares at it for at least ten seconds, longingly.

"Snuggles?" Addison asks her.

"Yeah," says Meredith, as they find their way to the couch.

Meredith's mind is occupied though, and she eventually sits up and looks at Addison's eyes.

"So… Okay, here's the thing. What are we going to do about the last piece of cheesecake? Like, are we going to fight over it? Or are we going to do rock-paper-scissors? Or try to split it? Because it's a high-value-item so I don't think it can be just first-come-first-serve. Like, I think we gotta talk about it, y'know?" Meredith rambles.

"Okay," says Addison, with a rather amused expression.

"What?" Says Meredith, brushing Addison's hair away from her face.

"You know, years ago you said you loved me like letting me have the last piece of cheesecake," Addison arches her eyebrows at her.

"I did say that, didn't I," says Meredith, sighing.

"You did," says Addison. "And I'm going to enjoy savoring every little bit of it tomorrow," says Addison, smiling mischievously.

Meredith sighs, and then nods at her girlfriend. "I did say that, didn't I," Meredith smiles. "And I do love you like that," she says, before kissing Addison, and Addison kissing her back.

"I love you too Meredith. I love you like crazy, I love it when you're silly, and when you're sad, not that I want you to feel sad, but I love seeing you smile after, and I love coming home to you."

"Yeah, aren't we lucky," says Meredith.

"We are," says Addison. "And I'm even luckier… Because I have a piece of cheesecake waiting for me." Addison smiles.

"You sure do," Meredith tries not to grumble, and Addison kisses the adorable pout off her lips.

* * *

A day passes, and Meredith gets home from work after Addison, and she goes to heat up the leftovers for dinner when she sees it.

It's still _there._

The last piece of cheesecake is still there, uneaten, even though Addison's been home for hours, and it's totally unfair the way that Addison is taunting her.

"What's this?" Meredith points, as she beckons her girlfriend to the kitchen.

"It's a piece of cheesecake. Blackcurrant flavor, to be exact," Addison teases.

"And what's it doing here!?" Meredith sighs exasperatedly.

"Well, the fridge is usually where we put food when it needs to be kept cold," Addison quips.

"And why isn't it eaten?" Meredith asks her.

"What, did I have a deadline?" Addison muses.

"Well, no, but it's just, it's here, and it's annoying because I want to eat it, but I can't eat it, because I promised it to you, so if you wanna eat it then eat it, because it's like it's calling to me, and-" Meredith rambles until Addison brings her hand up to her lips to quiet her.

"I saved it for you," Addison smiles.

Meredith just looks at her, totally slack-jawed, in surprise.

* * *

"But you made a big deal about eating it," says Meredith, quietly.

"I was just having my fun. You really wanted it, I wasn't going to take that away from you," Addison smiles.

"You're sure?" Meredith asks her, tentatively.

"I'm sure, Meredith. And if you finish that one, the restaurant's just around the corner, we can always go back some time," Addison offers.

"You're the sweetest," says Meredith, pulling Addison in for a hug.

"Aren't I?" Addison teases.

"Yes," Meredith rolls her eyes before she brushes past Addison to take out the cheesecake.

"Bon Apétit," says Addison, as she wraps her arms around Meredith as they head to the table.

"Thanks, Addison," says Meredith, as she digs her fork into the cheesecake.

Meredith shares exactly one bite with Addison before she devours the rest of it.

"Satisfied?" Addison asks her.

"Yeah," says Meredith happily.

"I'm glad," says Addison. "It was so worth it, just to see how much it meant to you," Addison smiles.

"Yeah, I bet," says Meredith, as she puts her fork down.

"If we have pie though, watch out, I probably can't share all of that with you," says Addison.

"Oh no, you definitely can't. I swear I only got one piece of that lemon meringue one last week," Meredith giggles.

"What can I say? It's my favorite," says Addison.

"We're such sweet tooths," Meredith laughs.

"We sure are," says Addison, cuddling Meredith back into her chest. "We totally are."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
